


When a wolf wants his bunny

by Captainstark12



Series: Hybrid kink [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Content, Fluff, Hybrids, Kinky as fuck, M/M, Parent Sex, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Rabbit Peter, Rabbit Tony, Smut, Wolf Morgan and Harley, please dont hurt the author!!!, wolf Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainstark12/pseuds/Captainstark12
Summary: Hybrid Wolf Steve hadn’t been able to taste his rabbit mate Tony since the pups were born. With the pup’s taking all of their mothers time it was only so long before the wolf could take it anymore. That night he was sure to have his way with his mate..even if his pups were going to be sleeping right next to them..Part III of please don’t eat me, (Hybrid Kink series) please enjoy
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Hybrid kink [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753039
Comments: 12
Kudos: 197





	When a wolf wants his bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pixy_02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixy_02/gifts).



> A gift for PIXY_02 who wanted me to write a fic were Tony gets too busy with their pups, i know this isn’t probably what you had in mind but it’s hot so...XD

Tony bit his lips to suppress a moan that was about to escape him as Steve continued to ram inside him in a brutal pace with so much pent up hunger and passion as their three pups lay sleeping peacefully by their side. All three blissfully unaware of their parents making love right next to them as the nest shook with their large father’s steady movements that would become erratic from time to time till one of them would start to whine from the harsh rocking. 

The two hadn’t had the chance to be this intimate since the pup’s were born. Steve taking it the worst as the sight of his mate always made him feel hungry. Tony had been so preoccupied by the three even with the help of their pack mates. Now though that the pups had learned to stay asleep for the rest of the night Steve had made it his mission to finally get in between his lovely mate’s legs, trying desperately to satisfy the hunger within him. It hadn’t been easy as every time the blond wolf would try and sneak an arm around the tiny bunny either Tony was too exhausted for him to take or the kids would suddenly shout and scream, taking away his poor brunette away from him. This night however Steve had made certain that he would be able to take Tony. Feeding the pup’s mushed peas and sweet potatoes till they had their fill. Letting them suckle at Tony’s breast one at a time after Steve had washed them with warm water. Tony had spent the entire day relaxing as to not get to tired for their activity that night while Steve battled watching over the three mischievous pups as he tried to do all his daily chores. He was pale as a ghost by the time night fell, but seeing his beautiful tiny mate lay beside their sleeping pup’s inside their large nest. Steve couldn’t help but grin as he felt his spirit rise up at the sight. He had asked Natasha to tell the other’s not to disturb him and Tony tonight. The red headed wolf only rolling her eyes and smirking at her pack alpha’s request. 

Steve groaned as he thrusted deeper into his trembling mate, loving and missing the feel of Tony’s tight warm hole that didn’t seem to want to let him squeeze out as it clenched around him tight. “F-fuck...so tight...”Steve blurted out as he fucked the bunny harder, making Tony moan and arch his back as Steve hit his prostate repeatedly without mercy. “Ah..ahh..S-Steve slow down-ah..the pups..” Tony managed as he felt so dirty doing it with their pup’s so close. Steve didn’t stop or slow his pace though, mind clouded with lust as he had missed taking his mate’s delicious hole. Blue eyes only widening once when one of their pups rolled around to Tony’s side, whimpering a bit as he instinctively grabbed his mother’s breast. Tony stilled at his little brunette’s touch as the little pup whimpered a bit while squeezing his breast. “Sshhh...it’s alright peter...sshhh...just go to sleep..”Steve hussed his tiny son as he continued to thrust inside the squirming rabbit. Tony bit his lip as he tried to focus on peter who’s mouth was searching for his nipple “i think w-we should s-stop sweety..” Tony whispered as he glanced up pleadingly at his large mate hovering above him, cock sliding in and out of him as he desperately tried to pat his pup’s legs. “Just give him a minute..ah...he’ll be fine..I can’t really stop right now sweety..” Steve groaned as he spread Tony’s legs further apart.

All Tony could do was blush as he let Peter suckle on his breast as his mate continued to fuck him, shaking their nest as the other two pup’s slept peacefully. “Fuck Tony you look so beautiful...” Steve whispered, voice filled with lust and adoration as he stared down his panting mate as their little peter suckled his milked filled breast greedily while getting rammed beneath him. Somehow it felt so wrong to be fucking their pup’s mother so shamefully while they lay asleep next to them, but Steve couldn’t help it. The fire inside him needing to be let out as he continued to drink the delicious sight and scent of his fucked out mate moaning and panting while their little pup continued to suck and squeeze his breast. Fuck, Tony was his, all his..with his pups..all his..with a low growl Steve came hard inside the gasping Brunette. 

Tony covered his mouth with his hand as he moaned and trembled as he felt his mate’s already massive cock start to swell inside him, filling him with so much cum that a few were leaking out of his abused hole. Shaking violently as he came spluttering his own cum onto his alpha’s belly. All while Peter suckled his breast comfortably against him. Steve collapsed on his other side as the knot was already spitting out tons of Steve’s fluid. Making the brunette feel so filthy as he tried to maneuver the sleeping pup that had a few drops of milk leaking out his mouth. 

With heavy breaths Steve smiled tiredly at his worn out mate, giving him a sloppy kiss as he leaned in before glancing at their three sleeping pup’s. Peter had snuggled back to his brother and sister who were still in dream land. Harley and Morgan were always heavy sleepers compared to their tiny brother. 

“I missed being inside you like this so much sweety..” Steve suddenly whispered as he stared with lidded eyes at Tony who snuggled closer to him with a tired smile. “I missed this too...sorry I haven’t been attentive to you for the past few months...” Tony apologized with a cute frown before nuzzling his nose against Steve, “it’s alright sweety...we have pup’s now..” Steve breathed as he nuzzled back. “You know I actually asked Loki and Thor to baby sit the pup’s next week...you know just so they’ll be prepared for when their pup’s are born..so if you want..” A sly smile formed on the tiny rabbits face as his ears twitched excitedly. Steve’s eyes beamed at his mate’s mischievous look feeling himself get excited at the thought of Tony making plans for them to have some alone time. “Can they babysit tomorrow instead? I don’t think i can wait that long sweety..” he whispered huskily as he bucked his hips for emphases making Tony bite a moan. “Nnngghhnn..y-yeah i think i can talk them into doing it tomorrow..” Tony whispered back as his head fell. A light chuckle escaped from the wolf’s face as he kissed his mate’s neck lovingly. He’d make sure to thank the little rabbit real good tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Dont hurt me!!! I’m just an innocent muffin who doesn’t wanna get eaten!!! This is just pure fantasy and should not be used against me!!!


End file.
